


Breaking and Entering

by toesohnoes



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton wakes up to find Steve in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

Clint knows that someone is in his apartment the moment he wakes up. There’s no evidential, logical reason for it, but the fact settles in his mind: he isn’t alone. Over his career, he’s learned to trust his instincts. When he leaves his bedroom, he brings a bat.

He pads down the stairs in bare feet, while his mind rushes through the list of people he’s pissed off lately. It’s a long, long list.

As it happens, this particular trespasser doesn’t seem to be here with revenge on his mind.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clint murmurs as he spies Steve on his couch. Captain America, the country personified, the superest soldier that ever soldiered: currently cuddling Clint’s dog and napping in Clint’s apartment. Clint looks over his shoulder to his front door, but the lock is undamaged. That doesn’t really surprise him.

“Lucky,” he murmurs, just harsh enough for his dog to grumble and raise its golden head. The second the dog shifts, Steve opens his eyes, his response time as carefully honed as Clint’s. He looks around in sleepy confusion, his gaze quickly settling on Clint. Clint crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrows. “I think you stole my dog.”

Steve pushes himself up, only for Lucky to slide into the warm patch he’s left behind. Clint should maybe scold him for being on the furniture in the first place, but it’s not as if there’s much more damage that can be done.

“Sorry,” Steve murmurs. “I needed somewhere to lie low. My apartment has kind of been… exploded.”

“That kind of night?” Clint shrugs and comes to join Steve on his couch, sitting at his side and propping his feet up against the well-abused coffee table. “You need any help?”

“It’s dealt with,” Steve says. “Thank you.”

“No worries.” He nods towards the door. “How’d you get in here anyway?”

Steve manages a small smile. “I have a key.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“I gave you a key?”

“You did.” Steve pauses and then confesses, “You might have been drunk at the time.”

That sounds plausible enough. Clint shuffles down on the sofa and Lucky sprawls out further around them, managing to dominate the couch despite supposedly sharing it with two grown men. “Want to watch a movie or something?” Clint suggests after a moment.

They both make it through around half an hour of a action flick before they fall asleep slumped together: one supersoldier, one assassin, and one incredibly lucky dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://howevermanywords.tumblr.com/post/47794860982/clint-knows-that-someone-is-in-his-apartment-the).


End file.
